


The Last Time I Saw You....(Multiple Hetalia x Reader fics)

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, HETLIA, Hetalia, One Shot, dead me, dead me writing, not a freakkin poly relationship, one shots actually', some polygamous relationship or soemthin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some one-shots including you and Hetalia characters.</p>
<p>Will add more in the future sorry. TIME. I NEED FFFFIN TIME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh. bRUH. IM BACK LOVELIES. TIME. TIME. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I UPDATED OR POSTED CRAP. BRUUUHS. NOW LET ME WRITE AT LEAST ONE ONE SHOT OKAYYYY.

 

**The last time I saw you...**

 

**You were in a grocery store.**

_(America)_

"Oh hey dudette! Want ice cream?" The American man basically yelled in the store. You grabbed the nearest thing- a carrot- and whacked his head with it. He groaned in pain and lowered the tub of ice cream. You put a finger on your lips, imitating a 'keep quiet m8' gesture. You took the ice cream from his hand and put it down on the cart. He was about to yell again (probably something like " _BUT BRO YOU GOT DUMPED_ " or something) but you quickly punched him.

"Shush, idiot! We're in a public place!" You whisper-shouted at him. He immediately calmed down, but only for three seconds or less. He started waving his arms around like the obnoxious dude he is. You grabbed a hold of his flailing arms and put it down. "What is it now?" you asked in an annoyed tone. He was almost crying, you see.

"I bit my tongue." he said after a few more seconds of wide eyes and pathetic sounds of distress. You rolled your eyes.

"Alfred, I have my period every month and cramps hurt like hell. And this....you tear up. I bite my tongue or cheek every once in a while, you know." You said/muttered. He was still tearing up.

"But this kind of pain is indescribable!" He argued back. You sighed at his stubbornness and his stupidity.

"What if I kneed you in the nuts." You muttered. He immediately stopped whining and tearing up. You continued shopping with him silently, only separating to get other needs. Like your napkins and conditioner and feminine wash and crap like that. He got his pizza, cinnamon rolls and ice cream. You always wondered why he never gets fat, even though he eats like 100 burgers/per hour. And he orders from Taco bell or McDonalds. What the heck man.

"Ahah..I forgot something. Can you please wait here?" You asked Alfred. He nodded.

"Of course, dudette! See you around!"

\---CHOCOLATE  COUNTERSSSSSSSS---

 You walked around, trying to find the god damn Mars bars. You passed the Toblerones, Hershey's, Kitkats, Milky Ways (What the heck were those doing anyway), choco packs, choco liquor, Snickers and possibly all the chocolates. But you still couldn't find the freaking Mars. You walked around again, looking on top of the shelves. You thought you saw one and reached fo-

You bumped into someone. Or to be precise, someone bumped into you. You were about to say the automatic sorry when you saw his face.

"Arthur! Nice to see you again." You greeted the Briton. He took a minute to recognize you before greeting you back.

"(Y/N), pleasure to meet you too. How's it going?" He asked politely. You explained about the Mars bars, and how it was a nuisance. 'It' referring to why they hid the Mars even if they knew that 1 billion people on this planet loved Mars bars. You also told him about meeting Alfred around here, and how you two met in the vegetable section with an ice cream tub in his hands. ("Oh." Arthur said.) You asked him about his life, too. 1 month not seeing each other results to already dying people.

 You two never realized how much time passed. And you have forgotten all about poor Alfred too.

The American stormed inside the chocolate section, only to find you chatting with Arthur. Jealousy immediately filled him up. Also, not only jealousy, but some bit of loneliness too. Because who leaves people like that. Whoever leaves people like that must be heartless. Who does that though.

"Oh, hello, (Y/N), Arthur." He said casually, which made you and your friend jump in surprise. You stuttered, trying to explain what happened. Alfred held up a hand. "Oh, no, it's okay to leave people alone. Fine." He left the cart you were using in the chocolate section. Arthur shook his head.

"Stubborn brat. Let's talk to him, love."

\----

"Alfred! Wait!" You yelled as you ran after him, Arthur pushing your cart behind you silently. The man turned around.

"What?'

"I was trying to find a Mars bar, you ungrateful little-"

"Why did you end up with Arthur, then?"

"IS IT MY FAULT THAT I SAW HIM."

And you kneed him in the nuts.

\-----

 

 


	2. Swim Centre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm alive but now well  
> I'm alive because of no classes due to APEC week.  
> Also, please leave suggestions in the comments!  
> Thanks!!

The Last Time I Saw You  
You were in a swim centre  
=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=  
"So," you started, glancing at the French man beside you,"you like swimming."

"Oui, and I like seeing women in their swimming attires, too." _Oh._ That was all you can think of. Had he just admitted his...never mind.

"Oh." You felt your blood rushing to your cheeks. Why admit it, you'll never know why. You could feel your cheeks become hot.

"Oh? It seems like I made little (Y/N) flustered." He teased you. It made you feel even more embarrassed. There is a pool in front of you. You can drown yourself there.

"I'll go swim now." You said hastily and quietly. "Will you come?"

"Oh, I'll use the diving board." He replied, staring at the big ass diving board. "I'll join in a moment."  
=•=•=•=•=•= 

You finally saw Francis splash the water around you. He swam to you immediately.

"(Y/N)..." He was shivering. "I lost my swim boxers..."

.....  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Oh wow.  
"W-what...?" You said, not sure what you heard.

"I lost my swimwear." He said again.  
"Look," he said with a serious tone after he glanced at you snickering, "it's NOT funny. Where is the damn...?"

"I don't know, but you lost it when you jumped." You said. "Maybe someone got it..."

You stared at a little girl holding Francis' boxers, running towards the pool guard. The guard looked confused.

"Get the boxers, (Y/N)." Francis whispered to you. You grinned wickedly. 

"Nope. Bye."

And you left him there, butt naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably another year before I post another chapter lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> DRABBLE. A DRABBLE. A FUKCIGN DRABBLE PEOPLE. I WAS READING CRAP WHEN I WAS WRITNG THIS.


End file.
